powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Back in Black
Back in Black is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of Tommy as the Dino Thunder Black Ranger, the first appearance of the Raptor Cycles, the Brachiozord, the Cephalazord, and the Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch. Synopsis The Rangers rescue Tommy, who uses the power source Mesogog was trying to open to become the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He calls on the Brachio Zord and the Cephala Zord to defeat Mesogog's latest monster. Plot To get them past the invisiportal's security wall, Hayley gives the Rangers Raptor Cycles to make it through the invisiportal. Elsa and Zeltrax are onto them and get in their way. They bring a monster, the Pollinator, and Tyrannodrones to stop them from entering the portal. They fight their way past the army and make it through the portal safely. The Rangers find Tommy on the ship and free him, but it won't be so easy to get out. Mesogog himself stands in the way and was about to punish them with a psionic brain-blast when his goons get in the way''''. The Rangers find Dr. Oliver and fight their way back to the portal and Tommy snags the stone. Outside, Zeltrax blasts Tommy. He uses the stone to block, but seemingly is destroyed. Moments later, he appears from nowhere. With the Black Dino Gem now in his possession, he has the power of invisibility. He inserts the gem into the Brachio Morpher, and uses it to morph into the Black Ranger. The Rangers form the Z-Rex Blaster and destroy the monster. Meanwhile, the monster grows large. With the Black Dino Gem activated, the Brachio Zord awakens. Hayley sends it with the other Dino Zords. The Cephala Zord also joins in the action, and destroys the monster by forming the Megazord's arm. Back at Cyberspace, Tommy jokes about how he needs to purchase some black for his wardrobe. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Alistair Browning as Pollinator (voice) *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Cephalazord *Brachiozord Notes *Tommy becomes the Black Dino Thunder Ranger in this episode. **Ironically Tommy's current morpher resembles the last new morpher he obtained (the Turbo Morpher) which was also a wrist brace and key based morpher. *First appearance of the Black Dino Thunder Ranger powers, the Brachiozord, and the Cephalazord. *At the end of the episode, Tommy goes shopping because "there isn't enough black in his wardrobe." This is a joke on all rangers wearing their colors even in civilian clothing (although he hasn't worn any other color in ''Dino Thunder). *The title of the episode is a reference to the AC/DC album and track "Back in Black". **Ironically, MMPR Season 2 had two monsters called AC and DC as a reference to the band. *It is revealed that Conner can't swim. *This is the first episode to feature a Black Ranger since Power Rangers Wild Force's "The End of the Power Rangers". Errors. *During the battle at the beach, three barrages from Ethan's Thundermax Sabre knocked down Pollinator. However, during the battle in Reefside, he was blastred in threee barrages by Ethan AND Kira but only cringed in pain. See Also (Black Dino Ranger's debut) (Cephala Zord's debut) (fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:New Power Ranger Episode